Domination
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasly celebrate their wedding date. But at the end of the party,while Bill is gone with Ron,Fleur finds an unexpected someone. After a closer look,she does something... unexpected from her.


**WATCH OUT ! This fanfiction is a LESBIAN LEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOON ! SO kids,teenagers,turn around,leave and leave it to the adults. This story is situated after the final battle of the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and before the epilogue. It is a Katie/Fleur pairing. Take time to read it and please,leave reviews.****And if you want to critizice my work,do it properly or I won't take notice. Hope you'll like it. I'm not really good into this. So please understand my difficulties and help me upgrading.**

* * *

Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour organized a party the August 1st to celebrate their wedding date. The final battle to defeat Voldemort was on May 2 1998. So almost three months lasted since they defeated Voldemort. Three months since everything went back to peace. Three months since everybody healed their injuries,physic or mental. They had invited all their close friends,from their children to their children-in-law until to others friends like Malefoy and Hagrid.

**A.N. : I decided to not make die Hagrid in that story because... I love him so much ! **

Everyone was there except some persons that we couldn't name. They finished the party to their residence. They ate lunches,danced on all kind of music and had fun talking abour everything.

August 2nd 1998, 12:11 AM.

Everyone was leaving the house. Fleur Delacour was leading Rubert Hagrid to the exit while he had his long jacket on his left arm and a bottle of wine half-empty. He was still sober and waved the lady goodbye. Then she returned to the living room and saw that there was Katie Bell resting on the sofa. She could see that she was totally drunk. She was lying on the furniture. Then suddently Ron arrived,carrying Bill on his shoulders. He said to Fleur :

"Fleur,I'm gonna bring Bill to my house,to bring back the suitcase you borrowed me. "

"Will he be fine in that state ? " Fleur asked worried for her husband.

"Yeah. I'll just drop him in the back of my car. He drank a lot this night. I'll make sure he rests well. "

"Thanks Ron. "

"You're welcome,sis. " Then he left the house with his brother on his shoulders singing an intelligible song.

Fleur then returned to Katie. She was still lying on the sofa. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She was sleeping deeply. Fleur stared at her. She looked her face,then her uniform,then became interested by her little skirt. She took a closer look then returned to her face. She was so cute. Fleur contemplated her face before to caress her left cheek. Katie felt nothing. She slept because of the alcohol. Fleur touched then the top of the uniform and caressed the symbol of Gryffindor.

"It's a very good house with very nice people. " Fleur said to herself.

Then she moved her head to see if she was still sleeping. She moved on the left,on the right... Nothing. Then she placed a kiss on the forehead... nothing.

"She's sleeping. Maybe I could... take a closer look at this body. " She took the edge of the pullover,pulled it up until to arrive to the shoulder. She found a black bra. She slid it down and uncovered her nice boobs. She massaged it before to lick the nipples. Then she played with it before to put the tits in her mouth. She slid her hand down her body to the breast,the chest,the belly... until to touch the skirt. She went further down,put her hand between the legs onto the skirt and touched the pussy. Katie was still sleeping deeply. She didn't move. Fleur continued masturbating her while going slowly.

"I mustn't wake her up ! She will freak out. "

She continued to caress the pussy until to speed up a little bit faster.

_Oh Yeah ! Yeah ! Get wet ! Yeah ! _

After many minutes,she stopped and decided to take off the black panties. She looked her pussy : it was beautiful. It was wet and ready to be playdd with. She slid her two finger into the pussy and fingered her.

"If I knew I would finger a girl while she's sleeping... "

She kept fingering her when Katie suddentyl felt those actions. But she only moved. Nothing more. Fleur continued then she went a little bit faster.

_Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! _

She continued until that Katie moved again. But she still slept. Katie,after many minutes,went faster and accelerated the movement. She began to see some cum beginning to get out so she continued until that the pussy squirted. It did and Fleur licked her fingers. But suddently Katie all of a sudden woke up and saw Fleur. She then saw her licking her fingers,her wet pussy and the sofa who was full of cum. She was scared.

"What's going on ?! " She asked very frightened.

Fleur reassured her. "Shhhhhh. Calm down. This isn't dangerous. Don't worry. " She kissed her on the lips. "All you have to do is to do what I say. "

"Okay... " she answered worried.

Both girl sat on the sofa and Fleur leaned forward to kiss Katie on the lips then the neck. Katie caressed her back then her ass beforr to go to pull up her dress. Fleur got herself naked while Katie took off her uniform. They were naked and now continued to make out. Katie then went to taste Delacour's pussy. This one grabbed the arm of the sofa and groaned of pelasure.

"OHHHHHH... YES ! Fuck yes ! Keep going ! "

Katie continued until to receive her cum in the mouth. Both kissed each other with their tongues before to try a 69 with Fleur to the down. They licked with pleasure each other pussy while Fleur fingered Bell's pussy. They screamed all night until they squirted together and fell on the ground. Katie then went to lick Delacour's nipples and play with the other one with her hand. Fleur grabbed her hairs and caressed her pussy. She fingered her until to make her cry. At the end,both girls licked Fleur's finger and kissed one last time before to get dressed. Katie asked : "What time is it ?! "

Fleur watched the horloge clock and saw 2 : 46 AM.

"Shit ! They're gonna to come back ! "

"Who ?! " Katie asked.

But Fleur dragged her to the exit on the back and made her get out. But they kiss sensually one last time before that Katie ran off. Fleur Delacour cleaned up everything in the living room before the arrival of William (in a perfect mood now) and Ron.

"Ha ha ha ! What a nigjt ! " One of them said while entering.

Ron and Bill found Fleur reading a book in the living room.

"Hello honey. " he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello ! You finally rested ?! "

"Yeah,Ron lead me to his bed. And you won't believe what I found in his house... "

"What if we talk about that into a good breakfast please.

Suddently Ron asked : "Why are yiu sweating ? "

"Oh hummmm... exercisi... " Ron picked up the book from her hands. She didn't do any resistance. Ron suddently widely opened his eyes and showed the cover to his brother.

"I think someone is cheating on you... with that book ! "

It was a romance book for mature. William laughed and asked : "You're actually reading this without telling me ?! You know what : as long as it's only a book,I don't mind it. What if we do that breakfast already ?! "

While Ron and Bill went to the kitchen,Fleur left a sigh of relief as she put the book on the table. Then she looked outside and reminded Katie's cute cheek,her beautiful face and her body... her body... She went to join the boys. But in the living room,the doors of the tall cupboard opened widely and Tobby gets out of it with a box of handkerchiefs.

"Hihihihihihihihihi ! What a night ! I have to tell everybody that Katir Bell made out with Fleur Weasley ! " He threw the handkerchiefs on the ground and got out of the house to head to Hogwarts.

What happened next... we will never know.

**Thanks to read it ! If you loved,let me know,if you like it,leave a review and give me ideas for a next fanfiction. I would like you to give me fanfictions to make to make you pleasure. And if you hated it,or you help me nicely or please just say nothing,leave and let me work on my fanfictions without saying nothing else.**


End file.
